<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There you were by 1545011</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383059">There you were</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1545011/pseuds/1545011'>1545011</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broken Bones, Digestion, Fatal Vore, Oral Vore, Other, Reader dies, Reader-Insert, Scat, Soft Vore, Vore, cruel - Freeform, full tour digestion, gender neutral reader, mention of hard vore, micro/macro, post vore, reader interactive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:49:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1545011/pseuds/1545011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wrote this on a whim.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paul McCartney / Reader, Paul McCartney X Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There you were</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paul shut the door to the bathroom with a huff. Even though he knew nobody was there, he still looked over his shoulder just to be sure.</p><p>He sat down on the closed toilet seat, just for a place to rest while he did what he needed to do. He felt some kind of shame, and his face flushed pink.</p><p>Ever since John had shared micros with him, he has been obsessed with reliving the experience.<br/>
You were going to be his second one for today.</p><p>It was Tuesday, and Paul had already eaten 12 other micros this week. Each time he was going out of his way to buy them one at a time, never expecting to need another one. </p><p>Fishing in his pocket, he pulled out a matchbox. He lifted it carefully, his thumb deftly sliding the tray out. </p><p>Huddled fearfully in the corner - there you were. </p><p>Paul’s eyes were dark as he looked down at you. His mouth was already bent into a big nervous smile, his cheeks pinched tight. What made you very afraid was seeing that tongue of his slide out from his mouth and glide across his lips with anticipation. He looked crazed with hunger.</p><p>You whimpered and cowered lower in the bottom of the matchbox, too afraid to even let out a scream.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I just need a snack.”<br/>
His voice was so loud it startled you, and you stumbled forward on your knees.</p><p>What’s worse is he really meant what he said. You were just a snack to him and nothing more. There were no names, achievements, or background. You were not somebody’s sibling, somebody’s beloved child, or a friend - and it was silly to think that you ever could be after all, because you are a micro.<br/>
In an hour you would be melting away into sustenance to feed Paul’s body.<br/>
You were just a salty morsel that he would gobble down without a second thought. </p><p>Would you regret eating a cracker on a whim? Your entire body and being were on the same level to Paul at this moment. </p><p>In fact, if he had a package of saltines with him - He probably would have laid you flat over it and bit it in half. </p><p>His fingers descended down to grab you, and you swung your fists in an attempt to fight him off. </p><p>Paul didn’t stop, he wasn’t phased by your struggle at all. There was hardly a micro he had eaten that didn’t struggle as much or more the entire time.</p><p>A raspy shout escaped you from the pain - The musician’s rough fingers pinched your sides as he lifted you into the air. It was so strong, you could feel your rib cage curl inwards, threatening to snap and crumble in Paul’s grip.</p><p>You wanted to struggle but you were paralyzed, held stiff as a board between the fingers.</p><p>He lifted you up slowly until you were level with his mouth.</p><p>Those big eyes of his fixed on you for a second or two before he opened his mouth wide. </p><p>It continued to spread open to your horror, it was so many times your size - You were barely taller than one of his front teeth!</p><p>The man’s huge tongue slid out and nearly touched you. It was so wide and pink, shining with thick saliva. His moist breath greeted you and it was uncomfortably hot.</p><p>As his tongue extended, you could see deep into his mouth. </p><p>“Aaaah ~” </p><p>It sent shuddering vibrations through your body, Paul’s voice was so eager and you were so tiny.</p><p>Paul dropped you onto his cushiony tongue, the saliva sticking to your body immediately. </p><p>You gasped and fought, scrambling around on the wet surface in any attempt to escape your fate. But it was no use, Paul flipped his tongue upwards and hooked you into his mouth.</p><p>His lips closed and left you in the dark. You couldn’t move anyway, Paul’s tongue was holding you firmly in place.</p><p>You were crying now. Your hands clawed at his tongue, but you just found yourself disgusted with the slimy muscle spreading over you to get a taste. Hands turned to fists and you flailed them around in an attempt to fight him off.</p><p>Suddenly, the surface shifted. Paul tilted his head back, preparing to swallow you.</p><p>“N-No!!! You can’t do this!” You shouted to him but it was no use. Tumbling backwards after losing your balance, you felt yourself scrape against Paul’s teeth. </p><p>You howled with fear as you felt your legs slide right into the man’s esophagus twice as wide as you were. There were no sides to grab onto if you fell any further, which happened in an instant despite your arms desperately holding onto the back of his tongue.</p><p>Paul gulped beautifully, and the last that the world saw of you was a bulge in the singer’s throat which disappeared smoothly into his stomach.</p><p>The man shut his eyes, indulging a little in the absolute pleasure of swallowing. His eyelashes fanned over his reddening cheeks, his breath shaking as his fingers traced down his throat.</p><p>He wanted to monitor your journey. The bulge in his throat went away all too soon, it always did. He wanted to linger on these feelings but they were too fleeting. So, Paul ended up eating micros again and again in an attempt to relive the pleasure.</p><p>It was tight and hot in his throat. The muscles moved noisily over your body, clenching and contracting as it moved you slowly downward. You could hear how wet they were, and it made your skin crawl. But what was most concerning was the deep rumbling growls and gurgles growing more intense as you neared your destination. </p><p>You passed through Paul McCartney’s esophageal sphincter with plenty of difficulty - The muscle squeezed you harder than his fingers did. </p><p>There was a hearty snap, and you felt a rib break. You coughed painfully, crying and sniveling pathetically as you slid into the stomach. </p><p>Rough fleshy walls massaged you with treacherous intentions, and you rolled deep into the pit of Paul’s hungry belly. </p><p>You thought you were alone in there, but you soon found that to be incorrect.</p><p>A sizable pool of fluid was already there, his digestion had already begun and it wouldn’t be much longer until you were completely dissolved.<br/>
And just waiting for you to join were the floating remains of another micro.</p><p>This one Paul had chewed up without a single hesitation, for giving him trouble while he was sucking him greedily into his mouth. </p><p>You wailed with terror, you had lost. There was nothing to do now. </p><p>You couldn’t hear your distress over the gurgling, however. Soon the acid was up to your chin and showed no signs of letting up.</p><p>Paul digested you happily. His trembling hand resting over his tummy as he pulled his shirt up to look at it happening from the outside.</p><p>He giggled cutely, remembering that he has eaten the other micro earlier. </p><p>“Oops, that must have been a nasty surprise. Sorry, love ~” He laughed aloud, taking joy in your twisted demise.</p><p>The stomach walls drew closer to you as it filled with acid, it was compressing and pushing in on you in an attempt to crush you to death and extract nutrients from your corpse.</p><p>—</p><p>By some disgusting miracle, you lived through the digestion - but your body is now soft and uncoordinated. Just hardly capable of any thoughts, that must have been the last thing you wanted.</p><p>Because you had lived, you must now die in Paul’s intestines. You won’t be broken down by digestion, but rather pulled apart by rancid bacteria until you are nothing but waste. </p><p>You chose to shut your eyes and try to drift off through the pain, unwilling to be conscious through that grotesque fate.</p><p>For Paul, he jumped when he heard a knock on the bathroom door.</p><p>“Hey, you almost done in there?” It was George.</p><p>He didn’t answer, only pulled his shirt down nervously and got up to exit.</p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry Hazza. I lost track of time, you see.” He apologized to his good friend.</p><p>“That’s quite alright. What were you doing in there?” </p><p>“I had some trouble.” Paul lied, unwilling to tell the truth to George. It would devastate his dear friend if he knew that he had made a habit of eating micros. It hurt him so deeply when John had offered George one.</p><p>—</p><p>Several hours later, Paul went in to use the bathroom for the right reasons this time around. You were well gone by that time, just part of the man’s waste.</p><p>After fiddling with his belt buckle, the man dropped his pants and planted himself on the open seat, his cheeks squishing against the clean white porcelain delightfully.</p><p>Paul’s hands gripped his knees, grunting as he pushed crap out of his asshole. It opened and engorged, the sphincter bulging forward as it slid out of him - There you were.</p><p>Nothing seemed different in his instance, until he remembered what he had eaten earlier, and he smiled to himself.</p><p>He cleaned himself up, washing his hands carefully before turning off the water promptly and leaving to go do something else with the rest of his day.</p><p>George bumped into him as he left the bathroom.</p><p>“Hey, you’re not backed up anymore, are you?” He grinned, poking fun at Paul’s perceived constipation earlier.</p><p>“Oh, no I’m not. I got it all out of my system.” Paul replied with a chuckle.</p><p>“About time. What have you been eating lately, Macca? You’ve been spending a lot of time in the loo.” George raised an eyebrow, ripe with curiosity.</p><p>The other man glanced down at his stomach, totally guilty.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are nice. Please let me know what you thought and what you would like to see more of, or done differently. </p><p>Thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>